


All the Time We Missed

by lightbrite_rebel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbrite_rebel/pseuds/lightbrite_rebel
Summary: Snow and David return from Neverland where they have been living the past 6 years.....





	All the Time We Missed

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I will keep this as the title.

>It has been 6 years since Snow stayed behind in Neverla d with David, who could never leave because of the dreamshade cure. Everything was almost the same everyday. A routine of just surviving, loving in Meals cave until one day someone stumbled through their security system startling them both.  
"GOLD!" David shouts rushing over to him.  
"What are you doing here?" Snow asks pulling up a wooden chair for him to sit in.  
"I have found a way for you to return home." Gold tells them sitting down.  
"How?" David asks "I thought once I drank the water I could never leave?"  
"Regina and I have been working on a way to cure you of it completely since we returned."  
Snow gasps covering her mouth.  
"You mean we can go home?"  
"Yes, it took us a while to find all the ingredients but we did and I have it here." Gold says producing a small vial from his jacket " We figure after everything we put everyone through it would be the least we could do."  
"I just drink it?" David asks as he takes it from him  
"Yes just drink it and we can be our way."  
"How are we getting back?" Snow asks as David drinks the potion  
"Magic bean, we came across a few looking for the ingredients."  
"Lets go home." David says smiling and putting his arms around Snow and pulling her close.

 

The portal dumps them out near the townline.  
"Now I must be heading back to my shop, I left Belle there and she is due any day now yo give birth."  
"Oh congratulations!" Snow gushes  
"There is a town picnic going on at the town hall and I'm sure that's where you will find Emma and her pirate."  
"Her pirate?!" David asks but before they have an answer they go up in a cloud of smoke appearing near the town hall. They see all of the town's people walking around laughing and talking. Some are playing games and some sitting on blankets with their families. Thry start walking toward the celebration, they see Marco bring a plate over to Granny where she sits at a picnic table with Ruby and Victor. They stop short when they spot Emma sitting on a blanket leaning against Killian, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her hands on her rounded stomach as they laugh at the small blonde toddler sitting in front of them. They gasp when they see Henry, a near adult Henry, walking toward the blanket and laughing as a small dark haired little girl takes off in a mad dash past him and launches herself into Killian's waiting arms. She starts laughing and squealing when he lays back and swings her up into the air, his hands around her sides. Both hands they notice.  
"Looks like a lot of things have changed around here." David says hold a crying Snow to his side.  
"Grandma! Grandpa!" Henry yells noticing them first. He runs in their direction Snow and David meeting him halfway. Killian helps Emma up off the ground and she follows in Henry's footsteps, Killian scoops up their little boy in his arms while holding their daughter's hand and moves to follow.  
"Mom....dad..." Emma sobs out wrapping her arms around her parents and Henry who has squeezed himself in between them. "How did you get back?"  
"Gold showed up and brought us home, but we can talk aboutall the details later because right now I want to l ow about all this." Snow says through tears gestering to Emma and Killian holding their children.  
"Well we have Hope here who was a wonderful little surprise." Emma says and laughing a little and leaning down tickling her belly and making her giggle.  
"I'm going to be five in two weeks." Hope tells her proudly holding up five fingers.  
"The Liam here who is three." Pointing towards the small blonde boy in Killian's arms. "And we still have a few more moths to go on these two." She says laying her ha d's on her swollen belly.  
"TWINS!" Snow says excitedly taking Emma's hand in here, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Oh! Emma is that a wedding ring?!" She asks pulling Emma's hand up to get a closer look.  
"Yea, a little over four years." Emma tells her leaning into Killian's side as he wraps his arm around her shoulders.  
"I guess we've miss just about everything." David speaks up "I can't believe I missed my on my daughters wedding."  
"It was nothing big, just the two of us and Henry on the Jolly Roger. Now that you are back we can have a big celabration."  
"And you!" Snow point at Killian "you have your hand back. How did that happen?"  
"After our return from Neverlandit seems Gold really had changed. He married the lady Belle and after Rose was born he figured I would need it after we found out we were expecting Hope."  
"Let's go sit down and catch up." Emma suggest putting her arm around Killian's waist and taking Hope by the hand and heading in the direction of their blanket.


End file.
